


Prince of the waves

by Cinnamon_for_days



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Phichit and yuuri are brothers, Why Did I Write This?, might be some very background otayuri, my favourite ships, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_for_days/pseuds/Cinnamon_for_days
Summary: Phichit loves exploring old Land People's ships with his brother Yuuri. But then he meets Seung Gil. And he will even give up his tail if it means being able to be with him. Can he do it? Or will his time run out? Seungchuchu Little Mermaid AU with a dash of Victuuri.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin, I guess? Please enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated! - Cinnamon_for_days

Phichit carefully glanced around the corner of the sea palace, and, deciding it was safe, gestured for his older brother Yuuri to follow. Which he did, with much groaning and muttering. Two guards swam up the sand path, so Phichit darted behind some decorative seaweed, pulling Yuuri behind him.

“I’m not so sure about this idea” Yuuri whispered nervously in Phichit’s ear “Maybe we did this when we were younger, but we’re older now. We have responsibilities.”

“And that my dear brother is why we are doing this. Being a prince gets boring!!”

“You just stole that idea from that strange box we found at the bottom of the ocean with the shiny plastic disk inside. All the writing on the back. Ever since you found that, you’ve been obsessed with Land People.”

“The King and the Skater is a brilliant piece of whatever it is. And you can’t say that you haven’t studied the Land Person on the front’s legs!”

Yuuri went red. It was difficult for him to admit that he was interested in Land People too.

“A-a- anyway, we’ll get in trouble with the King and Queen.”

“Call them Mum and Dad will ya? And it’s fine. They never notice anyway. Come on!!”

Phichit yanked on Yuuri’s arm, tugging him upwards until they were over the gate. Yuuri yelped, but gave up struggling. Phichit grinned to himself. Yuuri just had to accept that Phichit would make him have a life outside Prince work.

They ducked behind a rock as another guard passed them, patrolling the wall. Phichit let go of Yuuri’s wrist and started swimming forward, as fast as he could with his red and gold tail. Yuuri followed at a more leisurely pace, his blue tail studded with white moving lazily. As soon as they were out of the patrolling area, Phichit let out a whoop and did somersaults in the water, sending bubbles everywhere.

“Free at last!”

Yuuri smiled slightly and sighed.

 

“Seeing as you aren’t going to give up on this, come on. We might as well do this in the shortest amount of time possible, avoid any sharks, and get back to the palace as soon as possible.”

“You’re so boooooriing. You know what? I’m going to set you up! You’d be less depressing if you had a guy in your life.”

“I’ll probably have an arranged marriage Phichit.”

“Not if you have someone already! Come on! Let’s see what we can find!” And with that. Phichit grabbed Yuuri and shoved him into the yard of wrecked ships, laughing the whole time.

************

Phichit ducked through the porthole of the ship, being careful not to break the rotting wood.

“Please please PLEASE can this be the last ship? We’ve been out for hours- the King and Queen will have a whole lot of search parties looking for us now. We should get back.”

“I’m sure MUM AND DAD won’t be worried at all. But fine.”

Phichit picked up a golden chain with a piece of metal hanging off it.

“What is this???!!”

“Something you should leave alone.”

Sighing, Phichit placed the locket back down.

“Yuuri, it seems you need to be re-educated. Fun GOOD. Boring BAD.”

“Thank you for that relevant information Phichit.”

“You are welcome. Use it.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and picked up a framed picture, luckily still intact.

“Look! These people have legs!”

“Really!!!”

Phichit swam over to Yuuri as soon as possible, and looked at it

“That is so being added to the collection!”

The collection was a loose floorboard in Phichit’s room, where he and Yuuri kept their favourite Land People things. Phichit had managed to hollow it out even more, so they now had about two meters of space in which to keep their precious artifacts.

Phichit tucked the photo away.

“Seeing as you are inching toward the porthole, let’s go. I don’t want to keep you from your oh so precious work.”

They both slid out of the hole, Yuuri glancing around and sighing in relief when he  saw there were no sharks.

“Let’s go.”

“WAIT!”

Yuuri glanced back at Phichit’s call, to see his brother’s gaze directed upwards, towards the surface. A dark shadow was passing across the water. A boat .

Phichit looked towards him, his eyes bright,

“No. No no no.” Yuuri said, backing away slowly. “You know we aren’t meant to go up to the surface.”

“All the more reason to.” Phichit grinned “We need to teach you how to be fun.”

Yuuri groaned.

“Do I have a choice in this matter?”

“What do you  take me for Yuuri? Of course not!”

“I guess… I guess I can’t let you go alone.”

“Right you are!”

And then they were both speeding upwards, towards something that would completely change their lives.

********

“It’s so pretty.” Yuuri said in hushed tones. Phichit just smiled. He knew this would be a great idea. A loud noise echoed across the water.

“Announcing Lee Seung Gil, the Crown Prince!”

Phichit watched silently as the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked across the deck. His face was sealed into a masked neutral expression. Phichit longed to see him smile or laugh.

Seung Gil turned towards another man, a silver haired one. Phichit felt a pang of jealousy.

“Duke Nikiforov.” Seung Gil said in a neutral tone.

“Gil Gil!” Duke Nikiforov laughed, throwing his arms around him. “I can’t believe it’s already your birthday! You’re getting so old!”

“Please let go of me.” Seung Gil said with a completely straight face. The man complied, moving towards the other side of the boat. Yuuri’s gaze followed him. Yuuri’s completely adoring… oh. _Oh._ It seemed they had both fallen for a human.

A bell rang, and a man stood up. There was laughter and a few shouts of

“Good ol’ Chris!!!”

A splash of rain landed next to Phichit’s arm.

“As you are all aware, it is my Seung Gil’s birthday! Now we are all ver-“

Chris was cut off by screams.

The ship rocked backwards and forwards across rolling waves, thunder boomed like a drum, and lightning shot across the sky. Then a loud yell rang out of   


“MAN OVERBOARD! THE PRINCE FELL OVERBOARD!”

Phichit’s heart stopped. Land People couldn’t breathe water. They sank like their ships. The man- Seung Gil- who he’d fallen in love with could die.

Without thinking, he dived beneath the water, ignoring Yuuri’s shouts. He searched, and searched until he found a familiar black shape floating unconscious through the water.

_Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive._

Phichit dragged the man up to the surface, and laughed in joy when he saw the man was still breathing. What did he need next?

Land.

He needed land.

Carefully positioning Seung Gil in his arms, Phichit started to swim forward through the night fog (When had it become night??) and searched for any sign of - well- anything.

He swam for hours on end, hugging Seung Gil close to him.

He reached shore just as the sun came up and morning broke.

He pushed himself up the shore, and gently lay Seung Gil down, sand coating his wet hair and clothes. He was alive.

Then his eyes fluttered open then closed. Bringing Phichit back to his senses. He couldn’t see him, or he’d risk the exposure of his entire civilisation. Shooting one last long glance at Seung Gil, he moved back to the water and started to swim back home.

He’d find a way.

Somehow.


	2. Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for this story to be about 7-8 chapters long, and I'll be updating roughly every week or so (I had the first chapter pre-written). Comments are always appreciated!-Cinnamon_for_days

Phichit sat on a rock in his bedroom, unable to focus on the present task at hand. Filling in paperwork. Which his mother and father had dumped on him the moment he returned from saving Seung Gil. Phichit grinned to himself slightly. Seung Gil. AKA the most wonderful man on the planet- even if he was a Land Person and had legs. That just made him all the more interesting. Phichit cast a despairing glance down at his paperwork. Who wanted to be approving laws at a time like this? For example, why do they need to have an ‘Official insurance policy’? Phichit was pretty sure that no one, not even his mother and father, or the ones who wrote this knew what that was. Either that or he was a really terrible prince. But he knew that already.  
Phichit threw down his squid-ink pen and groaned. This was going nowhere. Aaaaabsoluuutely nowhere. And the more time he spent on this pointless paperwork (that he was pretty sure his parents only gave him to keep him out of trouble) the less time he had to think, theorise and daydream about Seung Gil. Phichit’s favourite one is him and Seung Gil dancing under the stars. Phichit shook his head firmly. No. must finish paperwork. Must finish difficult paperwork.  
……. Must get Yuuri to help him with difficult paperwork.  
…….Must get Yuuri to do difficult paperwork for him.  
That’s what brothers are for, right?  
(--------)

Phichit swam along the palace corridors, somersaulting over the odd maid who looked like they were about to have a heart attack, leaving a trail of bills and sanctions and official documents in his wake. His father couldn’t blame him for losing a few of them, right?  
He finally came to a pause outside Yuuri’s room, his red and gold tail waving slowly, as he caught his breath, bubbles rising from the sheer amount of swimming he’s done (who’s smart idea was it to put Yuuri’s room on the other side of the castle?) (Oh yeah, Yuuri’s. Apparently Phichit snored.)  
Carefully Phichit opened the door… To find Yuuri picking the petals of a sea-flower.  
“He’ll love me, he’ll love me not, he’ll love me, he’ll love me not, he’ll love me… HE’LL LOVE ME!”  
Yuuri clutched the flower to his chest, a sappy smile overtaking his face.  
From the door, Phichit’s smile also curled into a grin, remembering the silver haired man from the boat. This boy. It looked like Phichit wasn’t the only one in love with a Land Person.   
Phichit swam into the room, and on sight, Yuuri hid the sea-flower behind his back, blushing furiously.  
“Phi-Phichit! I-ah- thought you were doing paperwork?”  
Raising an eyebrow, Phichit unceremoniously dumped his pile of work on top of Yuuri’s, and took a seat beside him on his huge oyster bed.  
“That silver haired guy huh?”  
“His name is Victor!!!” That, and the blush on Yuuri’s face gave him away.  
Phichit squealed slightly, and pulled Yuuri into a hug.  
“I never thought I’d see the day when you fell in love! I was beginning to think I’d never find out anything scandalous about you!!”  
“It isn’t scandalous Phichit. And I saw the way you looked at that Prince.”  
“You saw me looking at Seung Gil, huh?” Phichit murmured, recalling that night.  
“Yes. But it’s no use thinking about it. There is no way we could be with Land People without giving away our kind.” Yuuri said, and despite his words, he looked like he was about to cry.  
Phichit pulled his tail higher up onto Yuuri’s bed, and, gazing at his scales in deep thought, murmured  
“There is one way.”  
Yuuri’s face turned from confused to afraid as he worked out what Phichit meant.  
“You don’t mean….”  
“Yes. The Sea Witch.”  
(-------)  
Seung Gil stared at the crashing waves as he sat in the sun warmed sand. He should have died that night he fell of the ship. He should have drowned. So why didn’t he? After falling off the ship, he had felt warm arms encircling him, pulling him forwards. And he could swear that before he had been found on the beach, he remembered a pair of dark, chocolate brown eyes looking at him in concern. A small smile was on the tanned face. But before he could even work out if it was a dream or reality, they had been gone.  
Whenever he mentioned it to anyone, he’d been told he was dreaming. Except one old fisherman who had laughed and told him that a merman must have taken pity on him.  
Seung Gil hadn’t scoffed at the words like he usually had.  
Slowly, Seung Gil allowed himself a small smile, breaking through his cold exterior.  
Out there, something wanted him to stay alive. Most likely not for his money or his status.

 

But for him.

(---------)  
Phichit tried and failed to steel his nerves as he gazed into the black cavern, miles away from home.  
“This is a bad idea,” Yuuri mumbled next to him “This is a really, really, really bad idea.”  
“No it’s not.” Phichit said, even though he wasn’t completely sure of that himself. “You’ll get to see Victor soon.”  
This seemed to give Yuuri enough confidence to inch slowly with Phichit into the cave.  
Where they were met with the sound of cacophonous crying.  
“ANYA!” Cried a male voice through the darkness of the cave “Have you returned to me?”  
A Glow fish flicked on next to Yuuri’s head.  
The crying resumed.  
Phichit looked at the rumoured ‘almighty Sea Witch’ crying on the floor, and almost felt a little bad.  
The fact he was crying didn’t mean that he couldn’t still turn them into shrimps though.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT!” Yelled the Sea Witch.  
“To-to get legs” Yuuri stammered.  
The Sea Witch glared at them.  
“WHY!”  
Phichit surprised even himself by saying  
“We’ve both fallen in love with a human.”  
The Sea Witch was quiet for approximately two seconds. Then he was spinning both of them around.  
“Well why didn’t you SAY so? Call me Georgi. Now this certain curse is very good, but has it’s own drawbacks, such as…”  
“Wait, really?” Yuuri asked, slightly dazed “just like that?”  
“Yes, well usually I would ask for your sight, or your hearing or your voice, but,” Georgi clamped a hand to his chest “you both remind me of me and Anya. Now, as I was saying, you will both have one week to gain a kiss of mutual true love with your beloved. Or Sea Foam?”  
“Or what now?” Phichit asked, slightly fearful.  
“Yes, well, there is no such thing as a free lunch you know. You have one week. Or you die. Of course if you truly love them, that shouldn’t be a problem.”  
“No.” Phichit found himself saying “it’s not a problem.”  
Yuuri gave his assent to Phichit’s words.  
“PERFECT!” Georgi cried “Now please hold very still!”  
Phichit gripped Yuuri’s arm, and thought of Seung Gil.  
Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter kinda sucks. I'm sorry. Writers block isn't really something that creates a great story. Sorry! Comments are appreciated!

Literally everything hurt. The only reason Phichit knew he was alive was Yuuri muttering indistinctly next to him about how this was a terrible idea. Accompanied by the occasional muffled groan of pain. At least Yuuri was able to move his mouth- currently all Phichit could do was lay there and try not to cry. Crying was not macho. When he met the Land People, and Seung Gil, he wanted to make the best impression possible. But first, he had to actually try to move.  
After a few more minutes, Phichit gingerly moved his arm and pushed himself upright, ignoring the stabs of pain. Ouch. Ignoring Yuuri who was still lecturing…(who exactly was he talking to??), and examined his new legs. Leaning forward, Phichit poked one of them, and then quickly ducked back, as if they were going to explode. They didn’t. Phichit shifted slightly. His legs moved.   
“Yuuri.” Phichit whispered.  
“Whaaaat?” moaned Yuuri, his usually perfect brown hair matted with sand.  
“We have legs.” Phichit told Yuuri seriously. Then the reality set in.

“WE HAVE LEGS, WE HAVE LEGS WE HAVE LEGS!” Phichit squealed, pulling Yuuri into a painful hug.  
“Legs that hurt like heck and are currently making me question my life decisions” Yuuri said dryly, hauling himself upright.  
Phichit wagged a finger “Don’t get salty just because your new and fantabulous legs hurt. You know you’re as happy as I am.”  
“Only you would use the word fantabulous for something that hurts so much” Yuuri sighed, and attempted to pull himself into a standing position. His legs immediately gave out from under him, and he was reduced to a tangled mess on the sand.  
He pointed at Phichit, who was trying his utmost not to laugh.  
“Not a word.”  
Phichit tried to stand up himself, only to meet the same end Yuuri had.   
This time Yuuri laughed, only to have Phichit glare at him.

Three hours later, they found themselves collapsed on the sand only a few feet from where they started. Yuuri currently held the record for standing time (1 minute), but they had both managed to walk a few steps before falling over.  
“How do Land People do this?” Phichit muttered. Were there cushions everywhere for people to fall on? Walking did seem very inconvenient.  
Yuuri shrugged. Or Phichit thought he did. It was hard to tell when Yuuri was almost completely covered in sand.  
“I’ve been wondering this the whole time” said Yuuri “But what are we wearing?”  
Phichit glanced down. The ‘clothes’ he was wearing (Land People clothes!) looked an awful lot like his tail. His legs were covered with red fabric, while his upper half was gold. Yuuri was wearing a similar style, but black with what looked like white gems or rocks sewn on.  
“Please tell me these aren’t our tails” Yuuri said, horrified, touching his clothing.  
“Georgi wouldn’t do that.” Phichit plucked at the fabric “This is probably some kind of sick joke.”  
Before Yuuri could answer, they were interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded like two halves of a coconut being hit together, Phichit noted.   
There were two flying clouds of sand in the distance. Heading straight for them. Phichit tried to wriggle out of the way, but his legs trailed uselessly behind him. The clouds got closer and closer, then just…. stopped. The sand cleared away to reveal two huge beasts. But Phichit was looking above them. Where a silver haired man and Seung Gil were perched. Phichit heard Yuuri take in a huge breath.  
“Wow.”

Apparently Seung Gil had seen them (Phichit ignored how his heart skipped a beat when he dismounted), and he and his companion were walking forwards. The silver haired man (Victor, Phichit remembered his name was), seemed to only have eyes for Yuuri. That was a step in one direction at least. While Seung Gil looked on impassively, Victor asked  
“Who are you?”  
Before Yuuri (who was blushing and looked incredibly flustered) could answer, Phichit quickly intercepted with  
“I’m Phichit, and he’s Yuuri. We come from a country over there” Phichit jerked his head towards the sea “The ship we were on sank, and we woke up on this beach. Our tai- LEGS seemed to have given out though”  
Victor nodded sympathetically, and turned to Yuuri again, smiling.  
“Yuuri right!? Don’t worry, I’m sure we can take good care of you back up at the castle.”  
“The castle” said Phichit incredulously  
“The CASTLE?” asked Yuuri, still blushing  
“The castle?!” Seung Gil spoke for the first time “Are you sure about that?”  
“Of course!” Victor laughed, latching himself to Yuuri “Yuuri here can share my room!”  
Seung Gil sighed.   
“Very well.” He glanced at Phichit “Will you be needing help getting up?”  
“Hmmm? Oh- uh, maybe” Phichit stuttered.  
Seung Gil pulled Phichit up, and put him on his beast (Phichit later found out it was called a horse) before mounting it himself.  
Phichit was pretty sure his heart was going to explode. So did Yuuri, from the looks of it.  
_________________________________________________________________________

During the long ride to the castle, Phichit found himself chattering about everything that came into his head. Seung Gil gave mostly one word answers, but Phichit didn’t let that deter him. At least he wasn’t constantly firing questions at Seung Gil like Victor was to Yuuri. His poor brother looked terrified, stuttering as he answered that he’d never had any lovers.  
Phichit studied the landscape grinning. It looked like Yuuri would be just fine.  
“Do you have any pets?” Phichit suddenly asked Seung Gil.  
He’d once found a book in a watertight chest, talking about all the different types of pets. Phichit’s heart had gone out to one in particular though…  
“I have a few huskys.” Seung Gil replied “And some hamsters”  
The horse bucked at Phichit’s resounding yell of  
“HAMSTEEEERSSS!”  
“I take it you like hamsters?   
“Do I EVER! They’re just so fluffy and cute and….”  
__________________________________________________________________________  
“That’s why hamsters are the best pets in the world!” Phichit finished just as the horse entered the castle gates. He thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Seung Gil’s face, but it quickly became neutral again.  
“I see. Do… do you want to meet mine? Hamsters that is”  
“Do I EVER!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter! I’m slowly getting back into the writing spirit, so enjoy your Victuuri and seungchuchu! Comments are appreciated!- Cinnamon_for_days

“O.M.GGGGGGGGGG!” Phichit screeched, holding the quivering ball of fluff. “It’s so CUUUUUUUUTEEEEEE!”

Seung Gil looked uncomfortable, but handed Phichit another hamster nonetheless.  
It scampered up Phichit’s shoulder, and sat on his head, squeaking.

Seung Gil’s cheeks inexplicably turned red, and he covered his mouth with his hand, turning to the side and coughing.

“They’re adequate. Now,” Seung Gil turned to Victor “Lord Nikiforov, I really must converse with you about where these two will be staying.”

Victor rolled his eyes, but left the room with Seung Gil. Not without throwing a wink at Yuuri of course.

Yuuri and Phichit stood side by side in the (As Seung Gil had referred to it) the Hamster Room, Yuuri blushing furiously. The hamster nuzzled further into Phichit’s hair.

“Y’know,” Phichit broke the silence “Once you get this whole walking thing down, it’s easy.”

Yuuri glanced down at his legs.

“I don’t understand why you’re suddenly so calm about this. They’re talking about us in the next room.”

“Dear brother” Phichit sang, flinging an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders “There is something known as eavesdropping. Now, it’s a very non-princely behaviour, so you probably haven’t heard of it. It’s part of the category ‘Fun’. You probably haven’t heard of that either.”

Yuuri glared at him, his previous blush from Victor’s wink gone.

“I can have fun!”

“You sure about that?”

“YEAH! Just watch!”

Yuuri resolutely marched up to the door and placed his ear against it. Then he frowned.

“Did I just get played?”

Phichit grinned.

“Yuuri. You’re _always_ getting played.”

Ignoring Yuuri’s response, Phichit placed his own ear against the door, listening intently. He could hear Victor’s voice.

“-wearing good quality clothes! They’re probably rich nobility who got shipwrecked! We should let them stay here at the castle.”

Phichit could imagine Seung Gil’s stoic expression as he replied

“You are only saying that because of your infatuation with the black haired one-“

“His name is Yuuri!”

“-Don’t interrupt. They could be very well here to assassinate us, and lay siege to the kingdom.”

“You weren’t acting like that earlier when you showed Phichit your hamsters! You don’t even let me touch your hamsters!”

There was a short silence. Then :

“I was simply being polite. The point still stands.”

Phichit’s heart sank. Of course. He was just being polite. That was all it meant. No point getting his hopes up.

“Seung Giiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllll! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”

“Drawing out the syllables in a word does not make me more inclined to say yes.”

“So you’re thinking about it?”

“What? Of course not, I-“

“I KNEW you’d agree! Let’s show them their rooms.”

“Huh?”

“Phichit will be staying in the room next to you by the way.” Victor sang.

 “Why?!”

“The rest of the castle is currently under reconstruction. Maybe you’ll stop having nightmares!”

“I don’t have nightmares.”

“Don’t lie Seung Gil. Yuuri will be staying with me, da?”

“I never agreed-“

“It’s settled then!”

The door knob started to turn, and Phichit quickly tugged Yuuri backwards, his mind reeling. Victor gave them a dazzling smile, Seung Gil standing behind, his face slightly stormy.

Phichit’s heart skipped a beat.

“We’ve come to the agreement that you’ll be staying with us! But of course, you must eat with us before you got to bed! Seung Gil is just dying to know more about you, Phichit!”

Seung Gil did not look like he was dying to know more about Phichit.

“But first. Yuuri!” Victor plastered himself to Yuuri’s back, his voice changing to a purr. “Tell me more about you. Any past lovers?”

“N-no comment!” Yuuri’s face turned to about the shade of Phichit’s bright red outfit.

Victor fired off more questions at Yuuri, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. Happy or sad, Phichit wasn’t sure.

“We will be having dinner.” Seung Gil materialized behind him (was that a thing Land People could do?), and Phichit smiled. Yuuri had already pretty much won Victor over, as much as he might deny it. Phichit was going to have a much harder time. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do it!! Always look on the bright side!

“Yup!” Phichit replied, and followed Seung Gil out of the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

To be completely honest, dinner was awkward. Victor and Yuuri seemed to be having a ‘who can stare at each other the most while the other person isn’t looking’ contest, Seung Gil was staring gloomily into his food, and an angry blond teen had appeared. A very INSULTING angry blond teen, who had thrown a hissy fit at having the same name as Yuuri, another one at being nicknamed Yurio, and yet _another_ one for no apparent reason other than the fact he seemed to enjoy having hissy fits.

Now he was hurling compliments at Phichit, who was questioning his life choices.

_FINALLY_ Victor had broken eye contact with Yuuri and told Seung Gil despairingly

“You really should eat your vegetables. They’re good for you.”

“Don’t wanna.” Seung Gil replied obstinately.

Looking back on the incident, Phichit would say that what he did next was an awesome idea. Yuuri would just roll his eyes.

But for some reason that not even he knew, Phichit picked up Seung Gil’s spoon from the side of his plate, scooped up some veggies, and made it ‘fly’ past his face, all why saying

“Here comes the seaweed!”

Seung Gil stared at the spoon waving around in front of his face. Phichit nudged it against his lips, and then regretted it immensely, and blushed.

Seung Gil’s cheeks tinted pink, and Phichit threw all personal boundaries out of the window, leaned over, and tickled Seung Gil under his chin. Seung Gil giggled (It was _extremely_ cute, Phichit noted to himself), and Phichit took the opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth.

Seung Gil munched his vegetables reluctantly.

“Now eat your veggies!” Phichit announced, his hair slightly askew, his cheeks tinted pink, and pointing a spoon at Seung Gil.

Yurio, Victor, and Yuuri snorted at the hilarity of the situation.

Seung Gil ate his veggies.

When Victor questioned him on where he learnt the ‘Picky eaters method’, Phichit decided not to mention that he used it on the merbabies back under the sea.

The under 2 years old merbabies.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Victor had shown him to the room next to Seung Gil’s, and as Phichit drifted off to sleep, he heard Seung Gil get into bed.

 

Phichit smiled.

 

He had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil can’t help being enchanted by Phichit, and Phichit thinks he’s subtle.


	5. Nightmares and Mary Poppins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve barely been uploading lately, and I am soooo sorry. I’ve just had a lot of things going on. Anyway, this chapter we get to see some good ol’ bonding between Phichit and Seung Gil. We’ll also get to see some of Phichit and Seung Gil’s past, which aren’t exactly all happy and rosy. I wanted to give reasons for their characters being the way they are. I don’t go into detail, but slight warning I guess. Comments are appreciated! -Cinnamon_for_days
> 
> EDIT: I just realised all my writing is mushed together, since I didn't check before I posted it. Sorted now!

Phichit was rudely awoken in the middle of the night due to a cacophonous noise next door.

 

After taking a second to blearily realise why his tail had mysteriously disappeared, he pulled himself upright, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then the noise came again. It sounded like strangled….screaming? And crying? Whatever this was, it did not sound good. After picking up a hamster to protect him (that Phichit had secretly ‘borrowed’ from Seung Gil), Phichit slowly crept out of his room, and towards the source of the noise.

 

When he realised it was coming from Seung Gil’s room, Phichit stifled a gasp, brandished his hamster (They could shoot laser beams out of their eyes, right?), and barrelled into Seung Gil’s room.

 

Which looked extremely sparse of intruders.

 

Phichit’s war-hamster scurried up his arm and spectated from Phichit’s head, while he turned and took in Seung Gil’s room. The curtains were patterned with small wolf-like animals, who had their tongues lolling out of their mouths. Phichit recoiled. They weren’t deadly, were they? How could Seung Gil sleep with those things watching him? Phichit tore his gaze away from the Curtains of Death, and instead focused on Seung Gil’s bed. It was very pretty, had blue sheets, hangings, Seung Gil screaming in his sleep, cushions…..

 

Wait.

 

Were these cushions velvet?

The type of cloth that Phichit found in merchant ships that sank? They really were very nice when they were dry, the texture was really amaz-

Seung Gil started crying. The hamster squeaked, and scurried under Phichit’s shirt. Phichit dropped the cushion. After several seconds of just standing stupidly at Seung Gil thrashing around and crying in his sleep, what was happening finally dawned on Phichit. Oh. Oh. Seung Gil was having a nightmare. 

* * *

 Phichit was familiar with nightmares.

 

He had been adopted into the royal family at a young age, but not young enough to not remember where he came from. Some of his dreams were haunted by him being locked in the darkest cave for weeks on end, being left in areas full of merman-eating sharks, and finally, being put in a bag with a brick and dropped down to the lowest point of the ocean where the water pressure would kill him in minutes flat.

 

He would have died if he hadn’t been caught before he reached the sea floor, and pulled up, out of the deep canyon. He’s been placed on a sea bed close to the surface, and the strings of the bag were pulled open to reveal an anxious eight year old Yuuri, biting his lip, and checking Phichit was okay.

 

Phichit had never been deep in the ocean again. Instead he was drawn towards the surface, towards light and life.

 

The rest, they say, is ancient history. 

* * *

 Phichit shook off the flooding memories that came back, and instead focused on Seung Gil. Leaning over, Phichit shook Seung Gil’s shoulder.

“Wake up Seung Gil!”

“No!” Seung Gil screamed “Don’t take them! Don’t kill them! Please, I’ll do anything just don’t..”

Phichit yanked Seung Gil onto the floor, where he shot awake, panting for air, his eyes filled with tears. He took in Phichit slowly.

“You were having a nightmare” Phichit told him, calmly walking to the door. His arm was caught in a death grip.

“Please.” Seung Gil muttered, his face dirty and tear-stained “Don’t go.”

Phichit ended up sleeping next to Seung Gil on his bed, Seung Gil’s face buried deep in Phichit’s chest.

 

* * *

When Phichit woke up, he was wrapped in warm arms.

After panicking for a few moments as to where he was, he soon relaxed. Ah, so that’s what happened.

The figure next to him stirred, and sat up like a shot.

“I’m very sorry for what happened last night.” Seung Gil said at a million miles an hour. “I was behaving inappropriately, and I can assure you it won’t happen again.”

Seung Gil’s cheeks burned a curious red.

“You were having a nightmare.” Phichit said softly. Seung Gil dipped his head.

“Yes. I was.”

At seeing this, Phichit just smiled, and leaned back, his head to the side.

“It’s okay. I have them too.”

Seung Gil faced Phichit.

“Really?” Phichit nodded. He wanted to ask what Seung Gil was dreaming about, but knew not to pry. Seung Gil would tell him when he was ready.

“Your curtains are….. interesting” He told Seung Gil, inclining his head towards them

“They have huskies on them” Seung Gil muttered “Huskies are my favourite animals.”

“Mine are hamsters.” Phichit told Seung Gil.

“I think that’s stating the obvious.” After sitting in silence for a few mintes, Seung Gil suddenly asked

“Is that my hamster?”

Phichit looked up.

“Huh. I guess it is. I brought it here because I thought someone had broken in.”

“Why would you bring a hamster to the scene of a crime?!”

“What, hamsters aren’t used as warriors here?”

“Phichit, where exactly are you from?”

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious”

“That isn’t a real place.”

“Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious.”

Seung Gil started laughing.

“Okay, okay, nevermind.”

That book about ‘Merry Poppies’ that Phichit found sure was coming in useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand another chapter done! I will try to be more consistent with updates from now on.  
> Seung Gil is my fluffy little husky and he MUST be loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Um…This story still exists? I went through some writers block, and ended up writing a 5+1 fic to break through it, so obviously this fic kinda got pushed to the side a bit. I hope that I’ll try to go back to somewhat consistent updates (more or less every week or two- I’m not good at sticking to specific days.), but I can’t make any promises. Anyway, moving on, the reason the line breaks keep changing is because I’m struggling to find one that actually works. I think I’ve finally found the one I’ll use though. Comments are appreciated!-Cinnamon_for_days

Phichit nibbles at the rectangular slab spread with _something_ that had been laid out for breakfast. It wasn’t half bad, really. Seung Gil sat stiffly on the other end of the long table, slowly eating a muffin and looking at Phichit from the corner of his eye.

The awkward atmosphere was palpable.

Just as Phichit was about to open his mouth in an attempt to break the silence, the huge doors to the hall came banging open, successfully doing it for him.

“G-good morning!” Yuuri stammered as he tiptoed inside. It was obvious to Phichit that he was trying to ignore the fact that there was a silver haired man attached to his hip, practically gluing himself to Yuuri’s side.

Seung Gil stared at them, before appearing to decide he wasn’t interested, and turning back to his meal. After prying Victor off, Yuuri hurriedly took a seat next to Phichit, leaving a pouting silver haired man behind him.

“Anything you want to tell me, hmmmm?” Phichit whisper-laughed to Yuuri.

“I woke up, and he was in the same bed as me! He must have snuck in during the night” my heart can’t take it, Phichit!!” Yuuri replied, almost desperately.

“And to think, only a few days ago that you were leading me to believe that you’d get an arranged marriage.”

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Another voice calls from behind them.

Yuuri could only shoot one more desperate look at Phichit before he was pulled away from the table, and into Victor’s arms.

“I can’t wait to show you around!!” Victor chirruped excitedly, tugging Yuuri along in his haste “We’ll get breakfast in town of course- and Yuuri, what do you think of a romantic meal for two?”

Obviously _Yuuri_ wouldn’t have a problem breaking the curse then.

But Phichit on the other hand……

 

He glanced at Seung Gil who still seemed to be brooding over a piece of toast, completely ignoring Phichit’s existence.

……This could be a teeny tiny problem.

Clearing his throat, Seung Gil stood up, and started to walk towards the door.

Then he paused and looked back at Phichit sharply, seeming to reach an inner decision.

“I am going to walk my husky. You may accompany me, if you so wish.”

And with those words, Phichit was bouncing up from the long dining table, gently placing a few of Seung Gil’s hamsters onto his shoulder, and running ahead of Seung Gil.

Leaving the man still standing behind him, looking slightly stunned.

And unbeknownst to Phichit, Seung Gil put his hand up to his mouth, and smiled.

* * *

 They walked amicably down the beach, Seung Gil only glancing at his hamsters before turning away and muttering something about predictability.

Seung Gil’s husky, Phichit had to admit, was _not_ a death-bringing creature like he had previously thought.

He _wasn’t_ however, as cute as Seung Gil’s hamsters.

Or Seung Gil for that matter.

“What’s her name?” Phichit asked Seung Gil while playing with a hamster.

“Princess Fiona Lucy Olivia Jennifer Abigail Rebecca Kate the Third.”

Phichit blinked.

“I’m calling her Fifi.”

Seung Gil seemed to be suppressing a smile,  but he still told Phichit that Fifi was  _not_ her full name, and Phichit should treat her with the respect she deserved.

After which Phichit kneeled down and kissed her paw.

“Is that better?”

This time Seung Gil couldn’t even repress his smile.

“Quite.”

The waves crashed angrily at the shore, as the two began to make their way back to the palace.

Seung Gil looked at Phichit analytically, before turning to look straight ahead at the castle, which they were nearing.

“Would you be interested in coming to a ball that will be held in five days time?”

Phichit frowned.

“What’s a ball?”

Seung Gil looked surprised.

“They do not have them where you are from? A ball is where people dance together to music.”

_Oh. Like a concert._

“Sure!!” Phichit grinned, skipping along happily.

“Then I will have you a suit fitted. Those clothes you were wearing when you first arrived here, were the colours from your own country?”

“Yup! They’re rare colours- but my absolute favourite!”

Seung Gil nodded.

“Of course. Then I shall see to it that you attend.”

Maybe this would turn out well after all.

* * *

When Phichit returned to the castle, he immediately went on a Yuuri Hunt. If he knew anything about his older brother, he knew that right now, he must be driving himself into an anxious fit.

He found Yuuri laying down on his bed, screaming into the pillow.  When Phichit found him, he gently lead Yuuri out of the room, and into the farthest part of the garden, where he knew they wouldn’t be overheard. They sat down, hidden behind some rose bushes, before speaking.

“What happened?” Phichit leaned forwards eagerly “And give me _all_ the juicy details.”

“Nothing _happened._ ” Yuuri flipped onto his back, and stared into space “I’m just going insane.”

Phichit gestured for Yuuri to go on.

“It’s just…Victor _touches_ me all the time, and always hugs me, and when we got back to the castle, he _kissed my cheek!_  I know it’s just a game to him, and I’m just….a friend…but I think I’m going to die Phichit!”

Yuuri groaned, and pushed his face into his hands.

“I’m _never_ going to get that kiss.”

Poor, sweet _naïve_ Yuuri.

For one thing, Phichit hadn’t seen Victor do that with anyone else, and Seung Gil had even made an offhand comment that Victor seemed happier with Yuuri.

“You will. And for the record, Victor likes you t-“

Phichit was cut off by the crunching sound of footsteps.

“We are _not_ supposed to be in this part of the garden!” Yuuri hissed in Phichit’s ear.

Phichit gestured for him to stay quiet.

“Just stay hidden!”

They both ducked lower behind the rose bush.

And then Seung Gil’s voice rang out, loud and clear.

“I assume you’ve invited the dark haired one to the Ball?”

“His name is _Yuuri_ and of course I will! I just need him to stay in one place for more than five minutes.” Victor’s tone became too low for Phichit and Yuuri to hear for a minute.

But a moment later, Phichit saw Seung Gil nod through a break in the leaves.

“I suppose I can allow that.”

“I have to say, Gil Gil, your stance on this has changed quite rapidly. You’ve been spending much more time with Phichit. Don’t think I didn’t hear that you asked him to the Ball!”

“I was merely wary before, and I still am. But certain….circumstances  have arisen which have lead me to believe that at least Phichit is trustworthy.”

“What?”

Once again, their voices became too low to hear, and the two men walked away, leaving Phichit and Yuuri undiscovered behind the rose bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain circumstances, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Their tails are modelled after their skate outfits, since I'm unoriginal like that.


End file.
